robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Stay
'The Midnight Stay:'A Story of 5 Players staying in a Mysterious Place For 16 Hours In The Night The Mysterious Place made by a Random Banned Hacker Was Famous for it Disappearance of Players when They Play in it. The Game Can Only Be Access By a Link From The Banned Hacker No one Knows how he still there when he's Banned But it Remains Unknown. One Robloxian By the Name of ■■■■■■ was Staying There in Midnight for 5 Hours and Then He Had a Horrifying Experience then when he got out he was IP Banned. So Then 5 Players were Experimenting It One by One. Player 1 Notes: I cant Get it out Due to the Horrifying Experience i've had It was Scaring me For Almost a Century. Ok So Here What my Experience was In It.When I Stayed There For 16 in The Night.Everything was Normal But About 1 Hour 10 Figures Started Surrounding The Whole Place Having their Heads Look at me Then Another Player Saying "Haven't You Already Knew that It's Creator is Gone.This Place Is Burning to Ashs And Their Looking for it". I said "Who Looking for it?" He Said just Only One Word:"They" And He Left Then About 9 Hours There was a Tall Figure and It Had a Dialog Saying "The File is In there" I looked in my Folder and There was a file saying "THEY ARE COMING" And It Said:Im Not Happy About Them They are Ruining the Community They are not Fixing this. I had a guess that He was Talking About The Admins But In 5 Hours There was a Skybox Having the Words "They Are" and "Not My Fault". Then 1 Hour i was Out I was Scared But i turned into a Calm State but it did scare me a little. Player 2 Notes:This Was Kinda Scary Because It was Just Almost Pitch Darkness And That Kinda Scare me Well a Little. Then About 19 Minutes I Saw a Shadowly Figure but disappeared in just an Attosecond That Gave me The Chills. Then I saw the Figure Again But Screaming Coming Towards me Slowly I tried to Walk Away But he Ran Just About One Footstep but he was far from me so that gave me Time to Escape From That Figure But then The Figure Disappeared. Then 1 Hour Later The Figure Appeared Again Then Disappeared Then i had a Notifcation of a File With the Title:"I Dont Want you" and it said:"Why Are You Here you think i would not care if you would stay you know that they are coming". I was Confused. Then A Player Joined Saying "They Are Coming". Then He Left. Then the Figure Appeared But this Time The Skybox had the Words "They Dont Care" And "Stop it". I was Scared The Figure Came Close to me With the Dialog:"Why are you running? Your Becoming Them You Know". Then It was Finally Over I was calm but that Game I dont even want to go stay in there. Player 3 Notes:That was The Scariest Experience I Had In my Entire Life But Here are My Notes Anyway: As I Joined the Game Nothing Started to Happened but the Darkness and Lighting was Scary. As About 15 Minutes A Figure Appeared with a Dialog Saying "They Greet With Death" and The Figure Started to Follow me and Started to Scream and Ran After me But the only Defense was a House and It Started to Block off The Figure So Then i Got out In The Opposite Way Of Where The Figure was And Then it Disappeared. Then a Player Showed Up Saying:"2 People,2 Lived I want you to not Become Them.They Turn Us Dying to Ashes". I Replied:"Who are you". Then He just Lefted Then The Figure Appeared Again Screaming Louder and Louder And Chased After Me But he was Far Though So i Had Enough Time Until It Disappeared. Then The Skybox Changed Into Well Blood and Then with Avatar of Random Roblox Players Covered with blood and Having Blury Faces Then it Changed To Pitch Black with the Creature again but just stared at me then Disappeared. And That was All it 16 Hours I Left i Felt Safe but it did Scare me. Player 4 Notes:My Experience With It Was Very Scary and I Kinda Cant Get it Out Though But Here are my Notes Anyway and Yeah i didn't like it though but let just get to it. When i Joined it was Pretty ok But the Lighting Scared me a Bit. Then About 9 Minutes a Figure Appeared It was Walking Then it Stared At Me Then About 10 Seconds it Ran to me I Was Running and Running as Fast as i can then it started to calm and it disappeared with a red bright flash. Then a Player Joined Saying:"You cant Stay Here.Stop Being Them" Then He Left Then the Figure Appeared But It had Blood all over it and it Screamed Chasing Towards me So I Ran and i Didn't Look back to it but when i did it Disappeared. Then a Bright Red Fog Appeared and a Pop up Saying:"Im Here" Then it turned into normal and it was 16 hours so i left and i felt happy now and safe. Player 5 Was Missing His Only Notes Was Just a Single Word Saying:"Farewell" Now When The Experiement was Done 4 People were given a Warning But We Gave Them Limited Hats and Gears Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits